


just a little bit closer

by saishoe



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc I said so, kaede uses fae/faer pronouns, so much fluff oh my god, they're lesbians harold, this one goes out to irusu, u know who u are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saishoe/pseuds/saishoe
Summary: kaede can't sleep.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	just a little bit closer

the sun was rising. kaede definitely should’ve been asleep right then, but fae just... couldn’t seem to fall asleep. the gentle rays of the morning sun crept through the windows, allowing kaede to view faer surroundings. fae rolled over to face faer girlfriend. maki was asleep on her side facing kaede, wearing a plain t-shirt and nothing more- though the blanket covered her up for the most part. that specific t-shirt was the one she had been wearing on their first date- it had been just a little casual date at an ice cream shop. kaede recalled fondly accidentally dropping faer icecream on maki’s shirt. fae had expected maki to be angry, but maki had just laughed softly and went to clean it up.. it still felt like it was yesterday that they started dating, let alone four whole years.

kaede smiled gently and pulled a piece of maki’s hair behind her ear and observed her sleeping face. from her tiny, barely noticeable freckles littering her nose to her adorably puffy cheeks, maki was perfect. kaede rested faer hand on maki’s shoulder gently, rubbing circles with faer thumb on a small scar- maki had gotten it when she was on a date with kaede, actually. kaede stumbled and fell and maki had tried to catch faer but fell down with faer instead. they ended up tumbling down a hill together. kaede sighed calmly at the memory, faer lavender gaze drifting down to maki’s hands, rough and scarred, yet beautiful. kaede couldn’t count the number of times fae had held those hands, how many times fae had kissed them.

kaede didn’t know how long fae had just been laying there observing faer girlfriend, but fae wanted to lay there with maki for the rest of eternity.. peaceful, quiet, tranquil. kaede ran faer hands through maki’s dark hair. it was so soft and silky. kaede loved to style it, but maki would always get flustered and demand faer to stop. of course, fae obeyed, but it didn’t stop kaede from twirling faer girlfriend’s hair in faer slim, delicate fingers from time to time. suddenly, one of maki’s hands came up to lay atop kaede’s, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“how long have you been awake, kaede?” she murmured.  
“no idea. you’re really pretty, though.” kaede giggled quietly.

maki sighed gently and scooted closer, pressing a kiss to kaede’s forehead. kaede smiled and wrapped faer arms around maki’s waist, pulling her just a little bit closer.


End file.
